Zucker für Severus Snape
by Anniely
Summary: Warum trinkt Snape seinen Kaffee jeden Morgen schwarz? Und was kann Hermione dafür?


_A/N: Hierzu gibt es keine Vor - oder Folgegeschichte, es ist einfach ein One-shot. Wieso und weshalb Hermione und Severus am Anfang in genau dieser Situation sind, ist euer Fantasie überlassen. Ich schiebe es auf Hermiones Sturkopf und Severus Beschützerinstinkt._

_Nichts hiervon gehört mir, ich will nur spielen._

**Zucker Für Severus Snape**

Und er hob sie hoch und hielt sie dicht an seinen eigenen Körper gepresst.

Sein schwarzes Hemd verdiente diese Bezeichnung kaum noch, denn es war nur noch einige lose Stofffetzen. Glücklicherweise war es Severus gelungen den schlimmsten Flüchen auszuweichen und nur eine einzelne Wunde zog sich über seinen Bauch. Diese war jedoch nur oberflächlich und blutete auch schon nicht mehr.

Die Frau in seinen Armen schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen aufrecht halten zu können und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie nun mit ihrer Wange auf nackter Haut lag.

Severus spürte die Berührung wie einen Elektroschock, zwang seine Beine aber, weiter ihren Dienst zu tun.

Der Rand des Waldes kam immer mehr in Sicht und mehr Mondlicht brach durch die Äste.

„Danke", flüsterte die Hexe und plötzlich konnte der Tränkemeister ihre Lippen auf seiner Schulter fühlen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment - einige Sekunden - verweilten sie dort, doch er fühlte sie noch, als Hermione ihre Augen schloss und ihre Wimpern seine Haut sanft wie ein Schmetterling streiften, als er Apparierte, als er die bewusstlose Hermione in eines der Betten im Krankenflügel legte, als er nach einer sehr heißen Dusche aus dem Bad trat und als er sich in sein eigenes Bett fallen ließ.

***

„Ich hab' es nicht gemacht, um dich zu ärgern oder weil mir danach war! Ich habe es _gemeint_! Und ich … Es ist einfach sinnlos mit dir zu diskutieren, wenn du nicht einmal bereit bist, mir Glauben zu schenken", sagte Hermione resignierend und fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über das müde Gesicht. Die paar Stunden Schlaf, die sie auf der Krankenstation bekommen hatte, waren definitiv zu wenig gewesen und die Strapazen des letzten Tages machten sich jetzt umso deutlicher bemerkbar. Und Severus Snape, der mit einem abschätzenden Gesichtausdruck neben ihrem Bett stand, tat nichts zur Verbesserung ihrer Lage.

Er dachte allen Ernstes sie wollte ihn verarschen!

„Tut mir leid, aber so bin ich nun einmal", gab der Tränkemeister beinahe patzig zurück und hörte sie seufzen.

„Ja, klar." Ihre braunen Augen trafen seine schwarzen. Ein Begebnis, das früher schon für seltsam prickelnde Momente gesorgt hatte.

„Ich stehe zu dem, was ich getan habe. Ob du es willst oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten schwang die junge Hexe ihre Beine über den Rand des Krankenbettes und stand schließlich auf wackeligen Beinen.

Hermione hatte kaum einen Schritt zur Tür gemacht, als eine Hand sie am Handgelenk packte. Zischen sog sie die Luft ein. Er hatte direkt in eine der Wunden gelangt.

„Was?", fuhr sie ihn an und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Wo denkst du, gehst du hin?', verlangte der Professor zu wissen und obwohl seine Stimme leise war, schaffte sie es der Frau Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Seine Stimme war nicht furchteinflößend, wenn er schrie, nein, wenn er leise sprach, beinahe schmeichelnd.

Aber sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Nicht mehr.

Wütend entzog sie ihm ihren Arm.

„Du hast beschlossen, nicht an mir interessiert zu sein, also halte dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus!"

Severus konnte ihr nur nachschauen, als sie das Krankenzimmer verließ; etwas humpelnd, und nicht unbedingt aufrecht, aber hocherhobenen Hauptes.

Und er konnte sich nicht erklären, was in ihn gefahren war, aber er folgte ihr durch die großen Flügeltüren.

Am wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass Hermione ihre Ruhe haben wollte, also war sie entweder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer oder der Bücherei. Er musste sich für eine Möglichkeit entscheiden, dann konnte Snape sie ohne Probleme einholen.

_Zimmer_ entschied er schließlich, denn die Räume der Hexe lagen definitiv näher und ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung war sie wohl kaum in der Lage längere Spaziergänge zu unternehmen.

Schon nach weniger als zehn Meter den Gang entlang, sah Severus einen sehr vertrauten Lockenschopf auf einem kleinen Steinvorsprung sitzen.

Hermione bemerkte ihn nicht, als er sich ihr leise nährte, sondern starrte zum Fenster hinaus und versuchte offenbar ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Der Mann räusperte sich, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Hermione stöhnte.

"Kannst du nicht einfach -"

"Verschwinden?", bot er an "Dich in Luft auflösen? Zur Hölle fahren?"

"Nein", widersprach sie mit fester Stimme und ihr Atem beschlug die Glasscheibe. Widerstrebend wendete sie sich ihm zu, aber ihre Augen trafen seine nur für einen kurzen Moment.

"Mich in Ruhe lassen; dich entscheiden. Aber nicht verschwinden. Würdest du das machen, würde ich vermissen. Denn jeden Morgen, wenn du in die Grosse Halle gestürmt kommst, dich an den Tisch setzt ohne jemandem Guten Morgen zu wünschen, dann deinen Kaffee ohne Zucker trinkst - und ich habe keine Ahnung wie du das schaffst -, dir den Tagespropheten schnappst, den du nach fünft Minuten wieder auf den Tisch haust und irgendetwas unverständliches murmelst, das ich meistens als "So ein Schrott" oder "Drecksblatt" auslege und wenn du dann einfach wieder wortlos verschwindest … dann schaffe ich es kaum nicht wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. Denn es freut mich zu wissen, dass es dich gibt. Dass du da bist. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich nie eine Rolle in deinem Leben spielen werde, dass ich nie einen Eindruck hinterlassen werde, bin ich doch froh, dass es dich gibt", sagte die junge Frau leise und drehte ihren Kopf wieder Richtung Fenster.

Für einen Moment konnte Severus diese Frau nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht anstarren. Sein Herz pochte schmerzhaft laut in seiner Brust und er war sich sicher, dass sie es hörte; dass es ihn verriet, dieses kleine, wankelmütige Ding.

Es pochte so nahe neben der Stelle an seiner Schulter, auf die sie halb ohnmächtig einen Kuss gedrückt hatte. Der ehemalige Todesser hatte sich die Stelle später im Spiegel angesehen und konnte es kaum glaube, dass nichts auf die Berührung ihrer Lippen hindeutete. Kein Mal, kein Zeichen. Die Haut war hell wie immer und genauso glatt wie zuvor.

Und doch spürte Severus die Wärme und Leichtigkeit ihres Kusses wo auch immer er hin ging. Er bewahrte dieses Wissen in einer gut verschlossenen und versteckten Truhe auf. Sicher.

Schließlich begann er unsicher zu sprechen.

"Jeden Morgen … komme ich in die Grosse Halle und sage niemandem Guten Morgen, weil ich dir dann auch Guten Morgen sagen müsste und … ich bin nicht gut in diesen Dingen. Jedes Mal trinke ich meinen Kaffee ohne Zucker, weil der Zucker immer bei dir steht und ich dich aus deiner Diskussion mit Minerva reißen müsste, oder beim Lesen stören würde und dir dabei zuzusehen ist … beruhigend. Und jedes Mal wenn ich den Tagespropheten lese, fürchte ich, dass ich eines Tages lesen werde, dass du einen jungen, attraktiven Zauberer triffst, dass du verlobt bist, dass du geheiratet hast, und das alles, bevor ich jemals den Mut hatte, dich um den Zucker zu bitten. Jeden Morgen verlache ich mich selbst dafür, was du für Spuren in meinem Leben hinterlassen hast und jeden Morgen schaffe ich es nicht sie wegzuwischen."

Als Hermione zaghaft ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte, floss eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter. Sie blickte Severus an und keine Worte der Welt hätten ausdrücken können, was er in ihren Augen las.

Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und ohne zu zögern ergriff er sie. Er hörte sie erleichtert ausatmen.

Eine Weile verweilten die beiden in dieser Position. Die Finger ineinander verschränkt und die Augen aufeinander gerichtet.

Hermione war die Erste die den Augenkontakt abbrach und - ohne jedoch seine Hand loszulassen - unsicher aufstand.

"Ich glaube du hast recht", gab sie leise zu und ihre Stimme brachte die Seifenblase zum platzen, die die beiden umgeben hatte.

"Ich werde die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen."

Zustimmend nickte Severus, sagte aber nichts. Denn er wusste auch seine Stimme würde ihn verraten.

Sanft löste die junge Hexe ihre kleine Hand von seiner und drehte sich schon um, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

"Oh", murmelte sie und blickte ihn noch einmal nachdenklich an.

Dann spürte der schwarzhaarige Mann ihre Lippen plötzlich auf seinem Kiefer. Doch bevor er reagieren konnte, war Hermione eine Schritt zurück getreten.

"Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise und lächelte still.

***

Als Severus aus dem Schlaf schreckte - geweckt von einem imaginären Geräusch - brauchte er einige Minuten, um sich zurechtzufinden. Das Grün seiner Bettwäsche und der Geruch des Raumes kamen ihm plötzlich seltsam fremd vor und die Aussicht auf das in etwa sieben Stunden beginnende Wochenende völlig unwichtig.

Den Blick, den er sich selbst im Spiegel zuwarf, war hämisch und sagte deutlich _Du Idiot_. Mechanisch strich er sich durch die Haare, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich die schwarzen Roben über den Kopf.

Die Tür zu seinem Kerkerzimmer fiel mit einem lauten Knall hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Der Anblick, der ihn in der Grossen Halle erwartete, hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht, umzudrehen und auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer zurückzukehren. Am liebsten hätte er sich unter seine Decke verkrochen, wie er es nicht mehr getan hatte, seit er fünf war und die Lider fest geschlossen, in der Hoffnung noch ein Mal einen solchen Traum träumen zu dürfen.

Am Lehrertisch saß sie: Die Haare wie immer ein einziges Wirrwarr, die Augen wie immer strahlend.

Gerade beugte sie sich zu Minerva und sagte etwas, dass die ältere Hexe so zum lachen brachte, dass diese beinahe ihre Teetasse umgestoßen hätte.

Es kostete den Zaubertränke Professor alle Willenskraft weiterhin einen Fuß vor den andern zu setzen und den Weg - der ihm plötzlich vorkam wie eine Weltreise - zu überwinden.

Still setzte er sich neben Hermione, still zog er den Kaffee zu sich und schenkte sich ein. Dabei versuchte er alles um ihn herum auszublenden. Seine Gedanken auszuschalten.

Doch eine sanfte Hand an seinem Unterarm riss ihn aus seinem dunklen Gedankenzimmer. Überrascht blickte er zu seiner Linken und sah Hermione, die ihn mit ihren braunen Augen anstrahlte.

"Guten Morgen", sagte sie leise und schenkte ihm eines dieser schüchternen, aber ehrlichen Lächeln.

Severus wollte schon bissig etwas erwidern, konnte er doch nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn so berührte, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und den weißen Zuckertopf zu ihm schob.

"Bitte."

Hätte in diesem Moment ein Schüler einen Blick zum Tisch riskiert, hätte er oder sie ihren Lehrer, den alten Snape, den gefürchtetsten Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts, komplett perplex erlebt.

Er saß auf seinem Stuhl und in beinahe lustiger Weise wanderte sein Blick von der Zuckerschale zu Hermione und wieder zurück.

Die junge Frau grinste ihn an.

„Bitte, Severus", sagte sie so leise, dass sicher nur er sie hören konnte, „Glaubst du im Ernst ich hätte in einem Traum keine Kontrolle über mich? Wirklich, so was mache ich nur in wachem Zustand."


End file.
